


Mine

by vinterprinsessan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Domestic Violence, F/M, Rough Sex, Sexual Abuse, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 15:43:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinterprinsessan/pseuds/vinterprinsessan
Summary: The reader and her boyfriend Steve Rogers come home after a party at the Avengers tower. She had a great time but Steve seams upset, when she tries to lighten the mood he flips and starts to accuse her of flirting whit other men.*This is a really violent and dark fic , including rape and domestic violence. Please don't read if you find that hard or offensive.*





	Mine

You and your boyfriend had just returned home after going to his office party. It had been a good night, you had fun talking to his fellow avengers and the drinks and music had been to your taste. However the taxi ride home had been tens. When you got inside the apartment and took your coats of you tried loosen it up whit some smalltalk. ”That was a fun party.” He turned to you with an surprising force and hissed between gritted teats ”You think so? You stupid whore!” Taken aback you took a step forward touching his arm. ”Steve? Whats wrong? What did I do?” He took a step towards you and griped your face roughly. ”You are mine don’t you understand that? Your not supposed to whore around whit other men!” The smack on your cheek was hard. ”Please Steve, I haven't done anything wrong! I love you, please!” He trowed you down on to the floor, placing a knee on your chest. ”You didn't do anything wrong? You worthless little whore!” he growls between gritted teeth, his face inches from yours ”So you didn't lay yourself up for Stark, huh? I saw his filthy hands all over you and the way he looked at you, and your fucking smile.” 

Your brain was going wild, what was he talking about? You tried to remember exactly what happened. You was in the kitchen whit Tony and Clint, you were talking about something and laughing, then Tony had touched your arm and you, stupidly enough, had smiled at him. Then Steve had walked in and you had put your arms around him as he grabbed your waist quite hard. ”Please Steve, that was nothing, nothing happened, we were only talking, please.” you begged him. He sat himself on top of you and smacked you in the face once more. ”Do I have to remind you who you belong to, bitch?” ”No.” you whispered. ”I’m sorry, I couldn't hear you!” he bellowed. ”No, sir!” He grabbed the upper hem of your green dress and riped it open, uncovered your bare breasts. ”No bra, just like the little slut that you are.” You started to cry. ”Please Steve...” ”Shut the fuck up!” You closed your moth and nodded. His rough hands grabbed your soft boobs and squeezed them all to hard, you whimpered in pain but didn't say anything. ”You like that, hah? I’m gonna make you remember your place and who the fuck your master is!” 

He undid his pants and pushed them down before yanking your dress up and rip your nickers off. He trusted inside you with an aggressive force, making you scream out in pain. He sat an aggressive pace and you whimpered whit every thrust, feeling him stretch you further and further. ”Please, stop, please Steve, I love you, please be gentle whit me. Please.” your voice not quite a whisper. ”Who do you belong to?!” he growled at you. You let out a sob. His hand clutched against your throat. ”I said, who the fuck do you belong to!!?” he yelled in your face. ”You, sir! Only you, I promise Steve I’m yours. Please!” He grunted and put his lips to your neck, biting down marking you as his. With tears rolling down your eyes you whimpered to him ”I’m sorry Steve, it was all my fault. I will never speak to him again. Please will you forgive me? I’m so, so sorry, I’m a whore and I will never tempt any other man ever again. Please, forgive me. I’m sorry.” You could feel the change in his body, the trusts were getting softer and he met your lips in a kiss. ”I forgive you love, just don’t do it again, okay?” ”No, sir. I will never do it again, I’m sorry.” He trusted in to you a couple of more times before spilling out inside you. He leaned in for a kiss and whispered ”I love you so much doll, you are my beautiful girl, just mine. Please don’t hurt me again Name.” ”No, Steve. I’m sorry. I love you to.” He stud up and went to the bathroom, you got up on shaky legs and followed him, wiping away a single tear that fell from your face. You didn't understand who this was your fault.


End file.
